Remember Me
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT: The scene in the Ocarina of Time game where Link meets Mido in the Lost Woods while he was on his way to the Sacred Meadow to meet Saria.


**Title:** Remember Me  
**Author:** Multi-Shipper Girl  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda.  
**Summary:** The scene in the Ocarina of Time game where Link meets Mido in the Lost Woods while he was on his way to the Sacred Meadow to meet Saria.  
**Author's Note:** For those of you who recognize my writing and stories, I changed my penname that used to be Miss. Creativity. Anyway, I always thought of this whenever I come to this part of the game and thought that something like this would happen if only Link could speak. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Link knew it had been a very long time since he was in the Lost Woods. …Seven long years ago, to be exact…

Once he stepped food into the woods, he suddenly remembers what directions to take and what directions not to take. He never thought he would remember, but the he still hears Saria playing her song and he can imagine her still sitting on the tree stump playing her ocarina that was once his when he was young. He smiles at that and quickens his pace.

He stops walking until he sees two Skull Kids that he used to play with when he a kid. They are happily playing their instrument and dancing on the tree stump under the sun light that comes down on them. When he walks closer to see a better look of them, he heard a twig snapped in half as he stepped on it with his boot. The Skull Kids was startled by the noise and when they look at him, they got frightened, did a flip and suddenly and mysteriously disappeared.

Link continued to walk and past the entrance where there's another route to go to the Goron's Village. When he passed that, there was someone blocking his way. A small and a familiar red-head Kokiri child that has his hands on his hips.

"What are you? Though you wear Kokirish clothing, you can't fool me!" The boy exclaimed and his eyes are looking at the Hero of Time intently. "I promised Saria I would never let anybody go through here."

So Saria is still at her meadow…or their meadow she called as he remembers. Saria mentioned something the Sacred Meadow would be a very special place for the both of them and he thinks he now knows the reason why. Saria is keeping their meadow protected.

"I am Link," The Hero of Time told him honestly.

He knows that name. He heard long ago…seven years and never heard it again. Well, Saria mentioned that name once or twice, but that name never comes up frequently. He assumed that 'Link' is dead and that's why he never heard of him for so long, but now, this man is standing before him wearing the Kokiri clothing claiming he's Link. The leader believes the man is lying. The Kokiri boy crossed his arms and looked at him skeptically. "Prove it. Play Saria's Song and I'll see if I let you in…or not."

Link knew there would be some kind of catch from him, so doing as he said, he pulled out his ocarina that Zelda threw out into the moat while her and Impa was being chased by Ganondorf on horses. He played the notes to Saria's Song perfectly and hit every key correctly.

"That melody?" He said sounding astonished that he heard the song again. "Saria plays that song all the time!"

Link smiles. "I know,"

"You…" The leader of the Kokiri Forest gave the Hero of Time a confused stare. "Do you know Saria?"

"Yeah, I do. She was one of my best friends," His smile grew wider as he says his name. "Mido…"

Mido blinks twice. "You…you know my name?" Link nods. "So…you're really are…Link, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Saria taught me that song seven years ago in the Sacred Meadow." He answered.

"I thought so because that song is the one Saria teaches only to her friends…you were her friend…her _favorite_…" Mido feels that bitterness towards him again, but when he looks at him and especially into his piercing blue eyes, he somehow couldn't stay angry at him for much longer than he wanted to.

"You're also _her_ friend and _she needs you_ right now," He tells him and he remembers the moments he had with Mido where he shows his anger, bitterness, and jealousy to him.

"I think she mostly needs _you_ at this moment…" Mido frowns and he looks at Link's boots. "She's in the Forest Temple and in trouble…" He looks up at Link again with his eyes pleading. "She needs _your_ help, Link. You _need_ to save her. _Please_."

Link makes a reassuring smile to him. "I know and I will. Promise."

He finally goes under the tunnel, but Mido stopped him. "Wait, Link!" He turns around waiting for what he has to say. "I want to tell you that I'm…sorry about the way I treated you seven years ago-"

Link brushes Mido's apology off. Mido's rudeness towards him didn't bother him as all when he was his age. "It's okay. There's no need to apologize."

The boy blinks twice again in confusion and he couldn't believe what he was hearing because he expected him to be still angry at that like he was still guilty for being mean to him during his childhood. "You're…you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. I never was," Link smiles at Mido and feels the wind blowing at him and the bangs of his dirty blonde hair is getting in his eyes that he has to move them out of the way so he could see clearer. Saria must desperately need him since the wind blew harder. "I better go. You take care of yourself, alright?"

As he nods, the hero turns around and abandons Mido where he guards the entrance once again.

"Goodbye, friend…"


End file.
